


To the Nines

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [11]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, Dress Uniforms, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Movie: Star Trek Nemesis (2002), Multiple Orgasms, Old Married Couple, Semi-Public Sex, The wedding scene, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, i mean theyre not that old but still, mild size kink, theyre just the worst and i love that for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: It might not be her own wedding, but Tasha is thrilled about Will and Deanna finally trying the knot. Her delight isn't solely because of the uniforms they'll have to wear, but she has to admit, it's up there.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar, William Riker/Deanna Troi
Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	To the Nines

**Author's Note:**

> For the bingo prompt "dress uniforms." I like the scants, but I'm kind of in love with the movie ones. They just look _so good._ More shameless smut because that's just the kind of person I am, apparently.

It was undeniably a beautiful wedding. The gorgeous, sweeping archways, white pillars lined with green garlands, the tasteful glass tables and white decorations, overlooking one of Earth’s stunning mountain ranges, the air cool and crisp and sweet. Even a decade ago, such a sight might not have taken Tasha’s breath away – her own wedding certainly had been nothing like this one, not half as elegant or elaborate – but perhaps she was getting a little softer with age. After all, she was forty-two years old now, a number that would have astonished her younger self. She had a job she loved, that she did well. She had three beautiful children, growing fast, nearly into their teen years already, as if they hadn’t been tiny and clinging to her knees what seemed like only days ago. And she had her husband, seated on the opposite side of the banquet table, sneaking glances towards her, his eyes soft and affectionate when they met hers. Tasha smiled to herself. It might not have been her wedding, but it felt momentous nevertheless.

She’d commented on it when she’d helped Data into his dress uniform, smoothing the flared white lapels, tugging the zip all the way to his collar. She hadn’t disliked the previous style, the skant-style dress uniforms that emphasized the shoulders and calves, but there was something so dignified about these ones, the sharpness of the white, mellowing into the blue underneath, braided with the gold striping. Her own uniform hugged her curves, the cut of the jacket showing off her hips in a way that never failed to draw Data’s eyes, rewarding her immensely at the end of every official function they’d been required to don them. She wasn’t the only one it flattered: Data looked positively _edible_. Resigning herself to solely assisting him with putting it _on_ , as opposed to assisting him in taking it _off_ , had taken a tremendous amount of effort on Tasha’s part, and she knew Data could tell, based on the mild amusement as he watched her fuss with his jacket.

“I can’t believe Will and Deanna are finally tying the knot,” she murmured distractedly, patting down his chest a bit more than was strictly necessary. “Twice, no less. Part of me thought it would never happen.”

“It is a significant milestone,” Data agreed. He covered her hands, giving her a pointed look that made Tasha blush, biting her lip as he added, “Although I will remind you, we had no intention of getting married until shortly before the ceremony occurred.”

“Yeah, but we had good reason not to,” Tasha countered. It wasn’t like marriage was something to aspire to on Turkana, and although he had admitted to some desire on his part, Data had been content to follow her lead. She’d assumed it would happen eventually, when she got more comfortable with the idea. “And we still beat them by seven years.”

“Seven years, eight months-“

Tasha kissed him, grinning into it, batting her eyes innocently at him when they broke apart. Data raised his eyebrows. “There are other alternatives to tell me to cease speaking.”

“But that one’s so fun.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into his chest. “Politer than telling you to shut up, too.”

“You do have a point.” He gave her another brief peck on the lips, then guided her gently backwards. “We do not have long before the ceremony. Deanna will be expecting you. I will attend to the children.”

“Make sure Tatum doesn’t strangle her sister with a belt,” Tasha teased. “The last thing we need is those two ruining their dress clothes an hour before the ceremony.” She turned towards the door, then twisted back. “Oh, and make sure Aletris-“

Data raised his eyebrows again, and Tasha cut herself off. “I am capable of preparing the children for this function,” Data reminded her, but there was no heat in the words.

“Of course you are.” Tasha smiled fondly, resisting the urge to wrap herself around Data again. “You’re a great father. And a _very_ attractive husband.”

“ _Go_ ,” Data told her, but Tasha could hear the mirth in his voice.

She grinned, pausing by the door to spin a little on her heels, showing off. “How do I look?”

It was no surprise that Data’s eyes dropped to her ass appreciatively before flicking back to her face. His lips quirked, and Tasha bit back a laugh. She didn’t wait for his reply, sauntering off down the hallway and out of their family quarters. She had bridesmaid duties to attend to.

Deanna was an absolute visage in her dress, and she’d almost seemed to float down the aisle, confident and dignified as ever. Tasha couldn’t blame her. When a man like Will Riker was waiting at the other end, the love in his eyes that overwhelming, she could say with absolute certainty that she would have been floating too.

She didn’t cry at the vows. It would have been preposterous to suggest otherwise.

She did laugh at the best man speech. She could hardly see the captain she had first met, all those years ago, throwing such amiable theatrics over a few members of his bridge crew. It spoke to the bonds they’d shared, the deep love that had developed after so many years together. She was going to miss Deanna and Will desperately. But life would go on.

She beamed when, after the first dance was over, Data approached her, offering his hand out with a smile. “May I have this dance?”

“Always,” she told him, letting him pull her out onto the dance floor, tugging her into his arms in a fluid motion. Across the room, she could see Lyra bullying her godfather into a dance, the captain laughing good-naturedly as the ten-year-old dragged him out onto the floor. Tatum was sulking a bit at one of the tables, tugging at the collar of her tunic, while Aletris hovered nervously at the edge of the dancefloor until Will bent to him with a grin, asking if he’d like to cut in, giving Deanna’s hand down to the blushing boy. This was her family, Tasha thought. All the people she loved, all in one room.

“I believe the old Earth expression is, ‘penny for your thoughts’?”

She laughed as Data twirled her a bit, settling back against his chest as the music swelled. “Just thinking how lucky I am. How lucky we all are.”

“I am still not certain I believe in luck,” Data said. “However…” his expression softened, and he tucked a lock of her hair back behind her ear, his fingertips achingly gentle against her skin. “If luck does exist, then we have been very fortunate, indeed.”

Tasha rested her cheek against his, closing her eyes, her fingers scratching lightly over his shoulders, her nails catching slightly against the fabric. “I love you like this,” she murmured.

“I would argue that you always love me.”

She snorted. “Except when you’re being an ass.” She flicked his, teasingly, in retribution, and then settled. “You know I do. But, baby, like this you’re just…” She wet her lips, pulling back enough for her gaze to drop into the scant space between their bodies, pressed together as they swayed with the music, taking in the full scope of Data’s body, the fitted black pants and blue shirt, the gold-embossed white jacket cutting over his hips. Slowly, her eyes rose back to meet his, and she saw Data was watching her.

“I believe I take your meaning,” he breathed. His hand on her hip tightened, just a fraction, his thumb sweeping carefully over the gold braid there. His voice dropped a little, enough to make Tasha shiver with delight when he whispered, “I believe I am similarly affected.”

Tasha spared half a glance around the room. People were watching the dancefloor, but no one had eyes on them specifically that she could see. She was certain there would be – even now, there would always be curiosity over Starfleet’s resident android, and the woman who had married him – but none were close enough to hear them. Blood raced through Tasha’s ears, her own breath suddenly loud to her as heat flared in her stomach. Her clutch tightened on that gorgeous white jacket, her voice lowering to match his. “Maybe we should do something about it, then.”

“After the ceremony,” Data admonished lightly, although it was clear from his tone he was equally disappointed at the suggestion. There was a faint dilation to his pupils, a sign that his sexuality program was, if not engaged, then certainly close to activation. Tasha pressed her hips into his, on just the right side of appropriate for the dance, but enough that she could rock into him, teasing.

“What if I don’t want to wait?” she purred softly, delighting at the shiver that rolled through Data at the sound of her voice at that pitch. “You look good enough to eat, baby, and I am absolutely starving.”

“Perhaps I should direct you to the buffet table.”

Tasha laughed. “Tease.” She nipped at his earlobe. “Come on. Five minutes, no one will even notice we were gone.”

Data tilted his head, amused. “Should I be offended at your estimation of my stamina?”

“You are getting on in years,” she teased, and then yelped out a laugh as Data pinched her gently in admonition, surrendering with ease. “Fine, fine! Far be it from me to disparage android endurance.” He dipped her shallowly, and she grinned, using the motion to twist her leg around the back of his, black on black, the matching gold braids rubbing together. “Maybe you should prove it to me, just to be sure.”

“This is hardly the venue-“

“Like it would be the first time we did this in a closet somewhere.”

Judging by the strangled sound Data made, he remembered only too well. It had been well over a decade since she had first introduced him to _that_ particular pleasure. “Come on,” she wheedled. “You know you want to.”

“You are a menace,” he murmured, directly into her ear.

His breath was warm, sending flashes of heat straight to Tasha’s stomach and lower, her body throbbing eagerly at the prospect. “Is that a yes?”

His hand slid around to the small of her back, clutching lightly at the fabric. “You are extremely fortunate that I have complete control over my functions.”

She bit down hard on her laugh, resisting the urge to palm his crotch, just to test that theory. “Complete control? I’ll bet I can prove that wrong.”

“Do it now,” Data warned, “and there is no way we will be leaving this dancefloor. Need I remind you, our children are here, and I highly doubt that is something they want to see.”

Tasha made a face. That much was true. She chewed on her lower lip, making pleading eyes at Data, who sighed, although he hardly sounded put out about it. “I will wait for you outside the reception doors. Wait a minute before following.”

He disengaged from her, his gait casual as he left the dance floor. Tasha watched him go. She wasn’t the only one who filled out the dress pants nicely, after all.

She made herself wait a few minutes, poking at the buffet table, pretending to be engaged in the mountain view beyond the reception area. No one paid her any mind: her children were all otherwise occupied, and the other guests danced and chatted amongst themselves, Starfleet dress uniforms mixed with civilian formal wear, a sea of fabric blending together. Excitement thronged through Tasha’s veins, and when she thought she’d waited long enough, she followed Data out the reception hall doors.

He was waiting for her a little ways down the empty hall, lined with great glass windows that added a thrill as she grasped his hand, her fingers wrapping around the back of his neck to draw him into a heated kiss, pressing him back against the glass. Data panted into her mouth, kissing back hungrily, and the thought of getting caught like this, of someone on the mountain outside looking in and seeing them, only made Tasha hotter. Her hand snaked down between them, kneading at the crotch of his dress pants, and Data let out a sharp exhale, his head hitting the glass as it fell back. Tasha pressed in closer, rocking needily against his thigh, grinding into him until Data broke the kiss to pant, “Perhaps it would be wise to find a more private location.” For all the words were calm, the way his hips rocked into the touch, his cock hardening slowly against her palm, belayed his own desire.

Tasha let go only reluctantly, dragging him down the hall with absolutely no resistance, following the turns of the corridors at random until she spied the door to a service closet and shoved him in, yanking it shut behind her, a laugh punched out of her when she was knocked back against it, Data’s mouth finding hers again, his fingers fisting into her hair as his thigh pressed between hers. She grasped at fistfuls of his jacket, bunching the white fabric hard enough almost to tear, her teeth scraping over his lower lip as he rocked his growing erection into her hip, Tasha’s body heating in turn, feeling wetness soak her panties. She fumbled a hand back, finding the panel that locked the door, hitting it without finesse until it beeped and went red. Data griped her thigh, hoisting it up so he could better grind against her, and Tasha clung to him eagerly, sucking on his tongue until she could barely breathe.

She placed her hands on his chest, pushing just enough to halt his motions, his hips going still as he leaned back. “Wait,” she panted, catching her breath. He cocked his head, letting her leg back to the floor as he took a cautious step away, and it was only the solidity of the door behind her holding Tasha up, her knees pleasantly weak. The light had activated when they’d stumbled in, and Tasha greedily drank in the sight of her husband, his shirt and jacket rumpled where she’d clutched at it, his hair disheveled, and a large tent in his dress uniform pants, straining against the thickening erection beneath the fabric.

“You’re gorgeous,” she breathed. She took a prowling step forward, slowly, her hips swaying intentionally, until she could curl her fingers sensually around the back of his neck, dipping her fingers below the high collar of his shirt. She bit her lip, meeting Data’s gaze, and no matter how many times she saw it she was always in awe of this, the black swallowing the yellow of his irises, his body reacting to her touch. She let his eyes trail down deliberately, heard Data’s breath hitch as he followed her gaze, wrapping her free hand slowly, deliberately, around the thick bulge at his crotch. Data shuddered, rocking into the touch, and Tasha kept it light and loose, fluttering her fingers to give just a hint of friction. “Beautiful,” she murmured. “All dressed up…and coming apart at the seams for me.”

“For you,” Data echoed. His fingers ghosted over her shoulders, down the sides of her jacket, tracing the sharp edge leading down to her hip bones. “I find myself constantly realizing how easy it is to love you.”

Tasha’s breath stuttered. “Sap,” she murmured, rewarding him with a tighter grip and a long pull on his cock through the fabric. “I want you to fuck me, baby. Right up against the wall like we’re still twenty-somethings who can’t keep their hands off each other.”

“Given that your sex drive has only increased with age, I do not see how the factor of youth is relevant.”

It was clearly a joke, and Tasha bit playfully down on his lip in retaliation. The closet was small, a couple shelving units reaching up to the ceiling and a mess of older cleaning supplies, mops and brooms and the like. She maneuvered herself back against the empty wall, gripping the post of one shelving unit even as she tugged Data closer with the other, releasing his cock in favor of shoving her fingers up under his shirt, greedily seeking bare skin. Data obliged her, undoing the zipper with deft fingers, allowing the two halves to hang open.

He made no effort to shrug them off, a knowing look on his face as Tasha’s hands mapped his bare chest appreciatively, stroking downwards, admiring the blue against his pale bioplast skin, shimmering faintly even in the closet’s low light. He looked broader in the jacket, his shoulders obscuring the door from her sight, and he made a soft sound of pleasure when Tasha grabbed at a handful of his ass, kneading the firm muscle through the dress pants. He braced one hand on the wall, leaning in to kiss her again, licking into her mouth when Tasha’s lips parted for him. She let go of his ass, dipping her fingers teasingly beneath his waistband, before Data took both of her hands in one of his, pressing them up over her head, and Tasha moaned at being pinned, her wrists flexing lightly in his grip, knees parting wider on instinct.

She didn’t lower them immediately when he released her, his kissed pressing lower, sucking lightly at her jaw and throat, then a little more insistently as he reached her collar, and Tasha balled her hands into fists, a shelf on either side of her for her to hold onto at Data’s focused attention, gasping as his hands slid beneath the jacket, over her shirt, so he could wrap them around back of her, sliding down to knead at her ass, tugging her off the wall and against him just a little, just enough to feel the heat of his cock through their dress pants. Tasha whined, wet enough that her underwear had to be soaked through, and her head fell back in surprise, a sharp gasp punched from her lips as Data’s teeth found the zipper at the base of her throat, lowering himself to his knees as he dragged it down, exposing the skin of her breasts and her stomach. Her bra wasn’t anything fancy, but Data still made a sound of appreciation, pausing to nuzzle into her chest, mouthing at her breasts through the fabric, and Tasha arched into him in encouragement, especially when he let go of one handful of her ass to unhook the front, giving him access to her nipples, his teeth first sharp and then his tongue soothing as he sucked at them until they hardened and peaked under his ministrations. He paid equal attention to both, probably down to the millisecond, tweaking them briefly before Tasha pushed him farther down, letting him sink all the way to the floor.

His hands were gentle as he ran them up the outsides of her legs, tracing the gold braiding all the way up to her hips. He tugged at the waistband of her dress pants, peeling them down her legs, and Tasha lifted her feet obediently when Data directed her too, wordlessly, working them slowly and deliberately over the shine of her dress boots, until they and her panties were all she was wearing from the waist down. She watched him, hardly breathing, as he folded her pants neatly, tucking them reverently on a lower shelf, and then looked up at her with open adoration in his eyes. Tasha released her stranglehold on the shelving units, carding her fingers gently into his hair. His long fingers wrapped around her ankle, encouraging her to lift her leg, her boot braced against his shoulder, black dress shoes a sharp contrast against the white jacket he still wore. He turned his head in, pressing sweet kisses along her thigh, moving slowly inward until Tasha was quivering mess, his lips inches from the juncture where her leg met her hip. He dipped his tongue into the hollow there, teasing, and the muscles in Tasha’s thighs bunched, her foot pressing more insistently at Data’s shoulder. He didn’t budge, android strength holding firm against the touch as he busied himself with nosing against the edges of her panties, inhaling her scent, his lips teasing at the fabric. One of Tasha’s hands tightened in his hair, the other bracing herself against the shelving again, her knuckles white as she grit her teeth against the urge to shove his face between her legs, grinding onto it. It would be worth the wait.

She moaned in relief when Data stopped teasing, pulling her panties aside with two fingers in order to lick between her folds, paying full attention to every sensitive nerve ending, every spot that made her twitch against him, her body tense as a wire as he ghosted the tip of his tongue over her clit, pulling the hood back gently to kitten lick at it until the jolts of heat nearly sent Tasha to her knees, brief spots of pain dancing before her eyes when her head hit the wall. It was overwhelmed by the pleasure, a fresh wave of slick dripping from her, Data ducking his head lower to lick it from her thighs, all the way back up, sucking her labia between his lips, his teeth toying ever so carefully with the blood-engorged flesh, always the right side of too much. He pulled back just enough to breath against her, unnecessary for him but _so_ necessary for her, the air cool against her burning sex, body twitching into the sensation before Data followed it with his lips, tongue dipping into her, circling the rim before probing deeper, his nose rubbing between her folds in just the right way to make Tasha gasp, rocking down against it eagerly.

“ _Baby,”_ she whined. “Oh, fuck, _more_.”

He obliged her, her foot falling from his shoulder, heel sliding down his back as the crook of her knee hooked against him, letting him in even closer, the fingers that had been holding her panties aside releasing them in favor of teasing at her entrance, pressing and tugging gently around the edge before easing in beside his tongue, spreading apart to open her wide, a familiar pressure inside her, and a welcome one as he swept them along her walls, unerringly finding the bundle of nerves and teasing against it. Tasha _ached_ , needy for something thicker, longer, and she ground herself into Data’s mouth, his tongue probing deep into the heat of her. “ _Close_ ,” she managed, her fingers scrabbling against his shoulder, unable to get purchase on the fabric of the jacket before she gave up, grasping the shelves again and holding on for dear life as Data ground his thumb over her clit, flicking his tongue in a parody of fucking her the way she wanted, the way she _needed_ , and Tasha was coming, crying out as her body convulsed, Data withdrawing his fingers but still licking shallowly into her, working her through it until her leg gave out, Data bracing her up before she could fall, resting his forehead into the juncture of her hip.

It took Tasha a minute to be able to flex her fingers, peeling them away from the scaffolding, wiping sweat from her brow. Data tilted his head up a little, his cheek still pressed against her, and his face was shining, chin slick and wet from her. He licked at his lips, as if that would be anywhere near enough to salvage how badly he was drenched with her juices, and Tasha grinned, half-dazed from the orgasm, her head fuzzy and her body warm.

She lowered her leg gingerly from Data’s shoulder, but it still took his hands bracing against her to keep her upright against the wall. “Hey,” she murmured, stroking the backs of her fingers over his cheek.

“Hello, Tasha.”

He didn’t ask if it was satisfactory. He didn’t have to; Tasha knew he could catalogue every sign of her arousal. She was pretty sure he’d have been able to tell a fake orgasm for a real one – at least, better than any man Tasha had ever been with – but with Data, she’d never even been tempted to try. She’d never needed to, not once in all their years together. It was always that good.

He rose up off his knees, hands still bracketing her hips, to kiss her sweetly on the lips. He tasted like her, and Tasha licked it from his lips, delighting in the way it pulled a soft sound of pleasure out of him. He was still hard against her hip, but he wasn’t rutting into her anymore, all his considerable attention seemingly going into the long, lingering kiss, stealing Tasha’s breath back bit by bit.

She broke it, pressing her forehead to his. “Is it your turn? Or are you going to try and suggest that we need to get back to the reception before someone misses us?”

“I believe I promised you a demonstration of android stamina,” Data murmured. “I do not think it would be detrimental to continue.”

“Mmm, I like the way you think,” Tasha purred, wrapping her arms around Data’s neck. She rubbed her nose against his, sucking in a delighted breath when he scooped her up, pressing her back against the wall, supporting her with only one hand as he encouraged her legs up over his hips, the fabric soft and just a bit scratchy on her bare skin, the insides of her thighs still a little bit tender. His dress pants were even more distracting as his cloth-covered cock pressed against her folds, where she was still most sensitive, making her shudder, her fingers flexing, gripping at the fine hair at the base of his neck. He reached between them, tugging down his waistband until his cock sprang free, already leaking for her, his natural lubrication slicking the shaft. Tasha helped him ruck down the pants over his hips, squeezing her legs against the bare skin of his ass, grinning as she cupped his balls, rolling them expertly between her fingers until Data’s hips twitched forward into her grip. She circled the shaft, gripping it at the base, giving it one last, loving pump to ensure he was slick enough before she guided him against her, nudging her panties out of the way, the fat head of his cock catching and then sinking in, and Tasha hissed at the stretch, Data rocking into her in increments, just the way she liked it, letting her feel every inch pressing in.

She keened when he bottomed out, close enough to her that the fabric of her panties would be rubbing against his groin, every thick inch packed into her, filling her up. Her hands were slick with sweat, making holding onto him more difficult, his chest flush against hers so he could feel her breast pressing into him as she panted, her body clenching around the intrusion, as if unsure whether to push it out or suck it deeper in.

He gave her a minute to adjust, circling his hips lightly, letting her feel her body open for him, her walls becoming pliant around the hardness buried within. With one hand, he traced fluttering fingers around her opening, speared wide around him, until Tasha whined with need, his damp fingers leaving cool trails of wetness against her flushed skin as he traced them up over her torso, thumbing a nipple idly before slipping his hand around her back, under her jacket and shirt, so only her shoulders were braced up against the wall. He pressed light kisses to her lips, almost chaste in contrast with the gradual rolls of his hips, and murmured, “You always feel so good.”

Tasha nipped back, with no leverage to fuck against him, no way to tell him she was more than ready without breaking the kisses, unwilling to sacrifice that need. She cupped his face with one hand, her lips pressing more insistently into his, and Data got the message. He drew out a little, then slid slowly back in, easing himself in and out of her, never moving too far back, keeping himself inside her as much as possible, letting her rock into the thrusts. His motions were languid, fluid, stabbing deep, adjusting the angle until Tasha cried out, swallowing the sound from her lips.

It was almost a tease, the pacing, his thrusts hard but so achingly slow, splitting her open and dragging out again, Tasha’s body tightening with each one, the fire blazing inside her, desperate to peak again. Her fingernails dug into the skin of his cheek along the jawline, her other hand clutching at his collar hard enough to wrinkle the fabric. “You’re going to kill me.”

“That is not the intent,” he teased back, and gave her a particularly rough thrust that stabbed into her just right to make her see stars.

Tasha squeezed her eyes shut, barely able to breath, dizzy with the pleasure. “You’ve – _oh god_ – baby, you’ve proved your point, _please._ ”

He hummed softly to himself, and she could feel his grin against her heated skin, ducking down to suck at her pulse point as he gradually picked up the pace, until he was fucking into her in earnest, and Tasha moaned with relief, loud in the cramped closet, Data panting his own pleasure against her lips, grunting as he screwed his hips in a little to get deeper. He thrust hard, pumping into her with abandon, hard enough to shove her higher and higher up the wall if not for his hands clutching tight, keeping her impaled on him with every stab, and Tasha could feel herself tightening around him, so close for the second time, howling when he pinched almost meanly at her clit – almost, because it was sharp and perfect and Tasha saw white as she came, her body squeezing hard around his cock, and he didn’t stop his thrusts, fucking her through it, hard and fast and dirty, the slick sound of smacking skin barely masked by Tasha’s cries.

He kept fucking her even when tears welled up in her eyes, unable to stop them from spilling out at the sensitivity, Tasha more mouthing at his jawline than able to kiss him properly, sobbing into him as the continued stimulation drove her into a third orgasm too quickly, almost painful in its intensity. She fisted the front of his jacket, panting, “Wait, baby, stop.”

Data rolled to a stop inside her, his yellow eyes intense, scanning her face for discomfort, and Tasha was completely boneless. She couldn’t have stood if she tried. Her hands were clumsy, petting at his shoulders, picking at the gold lines in the jacket. “That’s enough,” she managed between breaths, her voice breaking just a little. “I can’t…”

Data eased out of her, kissing the tears from her cheeks, crouching with her as he guided her to sit on the floor. She was soaked with sweat and still dripping, and even the feeling of her thighs rubbing together was almost too much, spreading her knees apart on either side of Data as she fought for breath. He wrapped his fingers gently around her ankle, thumb stroking over the faux-leather of her dress boots idly. His cock stood stiff and proud, slick and shining, and Tasha reached for it before he could deactivate the function.

He hissed when she tugged on it carefully, stroking up and down the shaft, pulling back the foreskin so she could rub her thumb over the head, teasing over the slit. She could see his balls drawn up tight, close but in no danger of coming. Android stamina. Beautiful.

She grinned at him, and Data smiled back, pulling her carefully into her lap, kissing her as she stroked him. “I want to make you come,” she murmured, nuzzling against him, nibbling gently at his ear. “Can you do that for me, baby?”

“ _Yes,”_ Data breathed. His eyelids fluttered, his mouth going slack, panting as Tasha traced her thumb along the vein underneath, following it all the way to the ridge, applying just the right amount of pressure to make his hips buck into her hand, almost beyond his control. A couple more strokes and he was coming, his cock hardening and twitching in her hand as he orgasmed, spilling stipes of cum over her fist and his chest. Tasha made eye contact with him as she brought her hand to her lips, licking his cum from her fingers, and Data watched hungrily as she lapped it up without hesitation, sucking until her fingers were clean. She loved the way he tasted, calculated specifically for her pleasure, and she heard him huff out a quiet laugh when she pushed him onto his back, bending her head so she could lick him clean too, his cock soft and nestled against his crotch, twitching a little when she licked at it, settling again when she moved higher to lap at his stomach, finally sucking the last bits from the edges of his shirt, her saliva darkening the lighter blue. She settled herself against him, propped up on his chest, their legs tangled on the cold stone floor. The angle was a little awkward – the closet really wasn’t that big – but Tasha didn’t mind. It should have been absurd, both of them half out of their dress uniforms, messy and disheveled on the floor of a closet at their friends’ wedding, Tasha’s cunt still throbbing pleasantly from Data’s ministrations, but it didn’t feel absurd. It felt right.

“I think we can safely say that age has nothing on android stamina,” she teased, and Data beamed at her. She pushed herself off his chest, sitting back against the wall, wincing at the state of her panties. She peeled them off before reaching for her dress pants, and Data’s eyebrows rose as she tugged them on commando, rolling the cuffs down over her boots and tucking her underwear securely into them. It was a practical trick, one she’d learned a long time ago, because much to her chagrin, Starfleet uniforms did not have pockets. Data stood, fixing his own pants and zipping up his shirt, smoothing down his jacket before he gave a hand to Tasha, lifting her to her feet. She giggled when his fingers traced over her curves, rehooking her bra and zipping her up too, even as he was clearly feeling her up again. She batted his hands away. “Keep it up, and our friends really are going to wonder where we’ve gotten off to.”

“That would be unfortunate,” Data teased, but he let go. Tasha ran her fingers through his hair, straightening it up a bit, and he returned the favor. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at the sight of her boot mark on his jacket, a faint outline where her shoe had been braced. She brushed it off, mostly successfully, and then determined she was satisfied, pecking one last kiss to his lips before she let go of the front of his jacket, stepping back and gesturing for him to lead the way. He keyed in the command to unlock the closet door, neatly sidestepping the collection of brooms and mops, and stepped out again. Tasha blinked at the brightness as she followed him into the hall, the closet door sliding shut again behind them, and together the reentered the reception hall.

No one looked up at their arrival. People were still dancing and laughing, picking at the buffet while they chatted. Aletris was out on the patio by the banquet table, picking at the leaves with interest, and Tatum and Lyra had found themselves a corner with the few other children who had been invited, playing some game.

Deanna was the only one who gave them a knowing look as they sat down at the table next to her, a smirk on her lips, her eyebrows raised as she commented slyly, “Enjoying yourselves?”

Tasha blushed, and Data looked appropriately chagrined, but Deanna just laughed, taking a sip of her drink. “If this is what you two get up to at the Earth ceremony, I shudder to think of the one on Betazed.”

Tasha grinned. “Oh, I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Deanna.”

“No?”

“No.” Tasha shot Data a wink, earning a bemused look in return. “It’s the uniforms. I just can’t help myself. I’m sure I’ll have _much_ better control when he’s just naked.”

Deanna snorted, grinning too. “Oh, I’m sure.” Her amusement was clear, and she brightened when Picard approached their table, offering his hand out to her for a dance. Tasha watched as they swept out onto the floor together; Deanna’s father might have been gone, but it was clear from the shine in her eyes that the captain meant just as much.

Under the table, Tasha hooked her ankle gently around Data’s leaning her shoulder into his. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” she murmured. She didn’t just mean the dress, the flattering pink with the flowers and ruffles, but the way Deanna truly shone, as if her happiness were as tangible to everyone else as they would be to a Betazoid.

Data nodded. “It is a touching ceremony.” He gave her a suddenly doubtful glance. “Are you certain my gift will not detract from it?”

Tasha snorted. She knocked her shoulder into Data’s. “I think they’ll love it.”

“It will not be too…cheesy?”

“Oh, it will absolutely be cheesy,” Tasha told him. But she grinned, twining their fingers together. “But cheesy is good. You put a lot of thought into it, and I think it’ll make them laugh. In a good way.”

“You are sure?”

“I am.”

It apparently was the right thing to say, settling him again. Tasha looked forward to seeing the reaction; she’d heard Data practicing the song to get the cadence just right for the last several weeks, and she was sure Deanna and Will would love it. It was so very Data to give.

Tasha was sure the ceremony on Betazed would be equally touching and beautiful. She was sure the planet would be lovely, and even if it wasn’t their dress uniforms of course she was looking forward to seeing Data without clothes – his body was sculpted gorgeously, after all – and the knowledge that, had this wedding taken place years ago, when she’d first learned about Betazoid customs, there was no way she would have been comfortable participating. She wasn’t the young woman who had first signed on to the _Enterprise_. She was older now, and as it turned out, that suited her just fine. So she was looking forward to her friends’ second wedding, but there was no rush. Moments like these didn’t happen every day. And Tasha was going to enjoy every second.


End file.
